


Five Times Will wasn't Will, and One Time He Was

by NHarmonic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Will has an Asperger's Personality, Will has multiple personalities, and a killer personality, lol, probably more tags but can't think of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: Summary: Hannibal Loves Me. All of Me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Will has Dissociative Identity Disorder. Some personalities are so alike, no one knows he's sick. Others, so different, only Hannibal has ever met them.

**~One~**

It was a subtle transition, one most people wouldn’t notice or would assume was normal. When Will was at a crime scene, and he let the pendulum swing, he did not always come back.

As said before no one would notice. It was so subtle, they almost seemed the same, but this new Will would be more confident, and speak of the killer’s actions and thoughts with more vigor. Most of the FBI just thought this was Will, inside the killer’s head, taking on a little piece of this killer and becoming it, if for a moment. Hannibal knew better. He didn’t notice at first, himself, but once he knew Will, he knew better.

He called this man, Bill Graham. A nickname of William, because this man was no different, and yet miles away from Will.

Hannibal liked to think he and Bill had a decorum. Hannibal wasn’t sure if Bill acknowledged that Hannibal knew, or if Bill even knew he was more than one person. Hannibal wondered if Bill knew if there were more. 

What a curious thought. Hannibal wondered if he could meet them. Until then, Hannibal would simply catalog what he knew.

**~Two~**

Will and Hannibal seldom had ‘conversations’ that pushed Will’s buttons to the point of going within himself. This typically meant becoming more defensive or saying nothing at all. But something was different about this week because suddenly Will wasn’t going in, he was coming out.

“That wasn’t very nice Dr. Lecter,” not-Will said.

Suddenly the man was standing and walking around Hannibal’s office, arms crossed, with one finger tapping his arm. Stimming, Hannibal noted.

“I apologize, Will,” Hannibal replied; this was the first time he’d called any of them by Will’s name.

The man frowned. “My name isn’t Will,” he replied, then took to flapping his hands.

“What is your name?” Hannibal asked.

The other man tilted his head. “I don’t have one,” he replied.

“Would you like one?” Hannibal asked. “I’ve taken to naming the personalities of Will that I meet.”

He didn’t make eye contact with Hannibal, “What would you suggest?” he wondered.

“Adam,” Hannibal replied simply.

Adam ceased his flapping. “You named me after the first man,” he noted. “Will notices that you speak of God a lot.”

“I am far from a Christian, Adam,” Hannibal replied.

Adam said nothing to that. 

“You’re very comfortable with us,” Adam noted. “Will has a dissociative identity disorder.  Dissociative identity disorder is thought to be a complex psychological condition that is likely caused by many factors, including severe trauma during early childhood. Those usually being extreme, repetitive physical, sexual, or emotional abuse. Will experienced physical abuse from his father and great stress from constant moving and alcoholism from moving too often.”

Info-dumping. “Do you have Asperger's, Adam?” Hannibal asked.

Adam tapped his arm again. “Yes,” he replied, “Will developed it at age 2. However, when I branched off from Will’s mind, I took the Aspergers away. Will still has it but it's extremely mild now. It had calmed significantly since his father died and could no longer beat us.”

Hannibal clenched his fist.

“You’re angry,” Adam said, tapping faster. “I’m sorry. I did not mean to upset you.”

“You haven’t upset me, dear Adam,” Hannibal assured, “I am upset with your father for abusing you and dear Will.”

“I am also upset,” Adam allowed, “But I regret nothing. I would have never been born without his abuse.”

Hannibal smiled lightly. “I suppose you are correct.”

**~Three~**

When asked, Will said that he had been sleepwalking for as long as he could remember. Will had also said he usually found himself sleepwalking after waking up from a nightmare. Hannibal had been inclined to believe this and simply ensured that he locked the doors of the house and held Will so that he wouldn’t find himself on the street again. It was one night that Hannibal had left the doors opened out of curiosity, that Will had surprised him again. 

Sleepwalking with eyes open was normal, but not with the state of lucidness that Will had. Catching Will before he left the house, Hannibal was momentarily surprised to see his eyes were awake, and they held a surprising amount of intelligence and thought. Hannibal felt like he was looking into the eyes of a cat, that only played the part of domestication.

“Hello there,” Hannibal said, a half-smile on his face. This man was now called Galahad, after King Arthur’s knight.

Galahad said nothing. He merely blinked, and his eyes flickered to the door. Hannibal looked behind himself as well and hummed before stepping aside. Galahad watched him closely as he inched towards the door, opening it to the cold night air.

Galahad jumped as suddenly a blanket was thrown over his shoulders. He turned to Hannibal sharply, teeth exposed and eyes wild.

“If you are going to leave the house, I’m going to protect you and Will,” Hannibal said and got on his knee.

Galahad stared at him for a moment before slipping his feet into the offered sneakers. Galahad looked at him with respect and waited for the other man to slip on his own coat.

Hannibal looked at Galahad and offered his hand. “Shall we?”

Galahad only hesitated a moment before he took it, and then he left the house, Hannibal following. Nothing was said, but Hannibal didn’t mind, he figured this was part of Galahad’s design. He liked it; the silence. It was nice, and Galahad’s hand was warm.

They walked for about four miles before Will woke up. He was understandably upset to see Hannibal let him walk for so long, and even more upset when they had to walk back. Despite Will’s annoyance, and being cold; being able to hold each other, made Hannibal enjoy that night immensely.

**~Four~**

“This is fun.”

Hannibal smiled as well revealing the blood in his teeth. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Buchanan,” he said.

Buchanan grits his teeth, revealing blood in his mouth as well. “Could you have picked a shittier name?” he demanded, spitting on the floor. 

“You dislike it so much, and yet you don’t change it,” Hannibal state, cleaning his blade.

Buchanan cleaned his differently, licking the blade. “...It’s the only name I have,” he replied, with a hint of vulnerability, which he instantly stamped down again, “Just call me Bucky.”

Hannibal barely concealed his grimace at the nickname. “Very well,” he allowed. Bucky had every right to name himself.

There was silence after that, a comfortable silence, spent setting up their latest piece, and cleaning up any evidence left behind. Hannibal hadn’t worn his murder suit today; he found it too impersonal now when killing with Will. Or perhaps it was only Bucky.

“Have Will and I ever killed together?” Hannibal asked.

Bucky paused in licking the blood from his hand. “Once, or twice,” he allowed. “He killed the dragon with you; if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Hannibal approached him. “I wouldn’t have minded if you have been the one to join me,” he said.

Bucky snorted with a grin. “Bullshit,” he replied, and licked Hannibal’s body cheek.

Hannibal’s eyes darkened with lust. “Don’t start what you can’t finish Buchanan,” he purred.

Bucky smirked. “You sure I’ll be the one who can’t finish... Daddy?”

Hannibal roared, throwing Bucky onto their victim’s bed. “Brace yourself,” he growled in Bucky’s ear.

**~Five~**

“We should go out.”

Hannibal paused in his flower pruning. That was most definitely not his Will. It was Will’s voice, no doubt about it, but there was something in it that wasn’t usually there. Will’s voice was suave and seductive. Hannibal looked up at Will and his eyebrow rose at Will’s appearance. Will was wearing his more dressy clothes; skin tight jeans, a button up with a few buttons undone, and his hair was loose and curly.

Hannibal swallowed. “I haven’t met you,” he said in surprise.

The other man chuckled. “Will isn’t much for romance,” he replied, and ran his finger over Hannibal’s cheekbone. “Charmont; Charmont Princely.”

Hannibal blinked. “You have a name,” he said, “None of the others have, so far.”

Charmont hummed in agreement. “I didn’t have one at first,” he agreed, “But after your night with “Bucky”, I decided I should have a name as well.”

“You saw that?” Hannibal asked.

Charmont nodded. “We felt it,” he chuckled, “We’re all connected that way.” 

All? Before Hannibal could ask, Charmont interrupted.

“Now, I believe you owe me a date,” Charmont said. “Now that we’ve slept together, we need to get to know each other.”

Hannibal chuckled, kissing Charmont’s knuckles. “What did you have in mind?”

Charmont smiled. “I have the perfect place in mind.”

**+One**

Tonight was an uncomfortable night. Cuba’s humid weather, power out, so no fans or AC. Will and Hannibal were stripped naked, with only a thin sheet for their modesty. Despite the heat, though, Will and Hannibal were touching; cuddling and ignoring the sweat that was covering their bodies.

“Do we scare you?” Will asked suddenly, rubbing his hand over Hannibal’s sweaty chest.

Hannibal paused, glancing at Will. “We?” he asked cautiously. Perhaps he was speaking to Charmont now; he and Will had never discussed his other sides before.

“I know you know there’s more than one in here,” Will tapped his forehead.

“How did you know?” Hannibal said. “We’ve known each other for over five years and you’ve never given an inclination that you knew.”

“I have an empathy disorder,” Will snorted, “I can feel their emotions.”

“Such as?” Hannibal asked.

Will chuckled. “Sometimes I feel mushy when we go out,” he began, “Or safe, sometimes, when I wake up from sleepwalking or a nightmare.”

“You feel things inside that you normally wouldn’t feel on your own,” Hannibal acknowledged.

“Yea,” Will nodded, drawing imaginary designs on Hannibal’s chest. “You met my twin first?”

Hannibal nodded. “I’ve named him Bill,” he said.

Will couldn’t help the bark of laughter that left him. “You named him?” he asked incredulously, laughing.

Hannibal did not pout. “I did not know what else to call them. And Adam revealed that they had no names,” he said. 

“Adam?” Will chuckled.

“The shy one,” Hannibal answered.

“Of course,” Will laughed.

Will turned to face Hannibal and held himself closer. Hannibal squeezed him tighter too, despite the heat. Hannibal sighed as his nose was filled with the scent that was purely Will Graham.

“They love you. Almost as much as I love you,” Will said, then, “You’ll have to tell me the other names you’ve given them, tomorrow.”

“Very well,” Hannibal promised, lightly scratching the other’s back.

Will fell asleep rather instantly, but Hannibal remained awake, watching his love in his most peaceful state. An hour he watched, and when it was obvious that Galahad wasn’t going to make an appearance, Hannibal moved. Slotting Will perfectly into his body, Hannibal’s mouth was near Will’s ear. First, he kissed it, then he leaned over, whispering into it lovingly.

“I love you,” Hannibal said, “Every one of you. No matter how many there are.”

**Author's Note:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I watched a movie called 6 Souls and that's where I got my muse from. I like it. Maybe I’ll continue to use this prompt and write more, maybe not. Anyways, kudos if you like it.


End file.
